A New Member
by Conankudo198
Summary: Conan is attacked by Gin when on a case. He swallows a pill that wipes his memory and then he is inducted to thier ranks. What will Conan and his friends do when he is sent after them. Caution:Character death & intro to fake characters of my wishing!
1. Chapter 1

A New Member

**Disclaimer:** I hate having to do this but I have to so I do not own Detective Conan. And that is the only time I will do this.

**By the way:** I know that obessedconanfan (sorry for misspelling if there is one) did something like this and I read it and it was great but I wanted to spin it a different way. So some things are probably gonna be similar. BUT I guarantee I will not have a copy of thiers.

_**Chapter One: A New End and Beginning**_

"What the hell? There is absolutely no clues anywhere to show where this guy went," Conan said to himself pissed; "I guess I'll go check the park." He walked over to Ran who was listening to her dad's moronic deductions. "Ran-neechan, the park was where this man was seen last, right?"

"Yes, Conan. Why do you ask? Oh, please don't do anything reckless. Just stay there!" She said sternly.

'I've got to go check that park! Sorry, Ran!' Conan thought as he slipped out of the room. He felt a sort of tension in the air that he just couldn't grasp. "Why do I have the feeling I made a really bad choice?" Conan said to himself as he crossed the street near the park. Walking into the open field, he could see no clues at all. It seemed that the man disappeared without a trace.

"No wonder not even Heji could get a clue, the place is cleaned spotless. Almost like it was cleaned on purpose!" Conan exclaimed after seeing the place. "Maybe, Further in I can find something." Conan ran past the open field into the dark brush. He took out his watch and turned the flashlight on. It seemed ready to die because it didn't shine as bright as it should. Maybe that was a good thing because as he was walking through he heard voices. He followed the voices and hid in a bush to watch a conversation of two people he wished it wasn't.

"Gin, do you think he won't be found? I mean people walk in this forest all the time." Vodka said anxiously.

"Don't worry about it; this body will be six feet under." Gin said in his sarcastic smirk.

Conan slowly crawled closer through the bushes to hear better, 'Gin killed him!?' Conan thought, 'Maybe this can take them down!' Conan crawled to close.

BANG!

He fell to the floor shivering. He didn't move, he barely breathed, and he tried to make sure there seemed no sign of life!

"Come out; don't bother hiding I can just blow you out!" Conan heard Gin shout as he walked closer. The brush shock more and more as soon Conan would be found. He crawled slowly away but the feel of a cold metal object against his head stopped him. He turned to see Gin sitting there with his gun cocked at Conan's head. "Hi, where did you think you were going?"

"Heh, out of here." Conan responded sarcastic and sheepishly.

"We'll see about that," Gin cocked his gun and put it right against his head "You got away once Kudo, not again." He smirked even wider as he saw Conan's face.

"You… you… you," He gulped and then spit out the next word, "knew?" He thought there were either two options: Let him shoot or struggle possibly escape and then shot. Either way it wasn't gonna end good. Conan saw an opportunity as his legs were around Gins. With Vodka behind Conan grabbed Gin's legs with his and spun so that gin would fall over. Gin was pulled into falling on Vodka and Conan took the opportunity to run.

"Damn him, well are you coming!" Gin yelled running after him. He took out his revolver and began shooting. With the silencer attached, no one could know what danger Conan was in but he still ran. Ever shot just missed. Vodka then started shooting as well. Conan had to do something so he jumped onto a branch and spun to avoid the bullets. He gained speed and then shot himself off into the treetops.

"He's good," Gin mumbled to himself. 'Maybe we could use him.' He thought.

Conan's stunt ended up sending him nowhere that was land able and he fell back onto the path. Gin and Vodka caught up to him quickly.

"You cannot avoid us forever but I like your moves maybe you could work for us," he seemed colder than ever. "What do you say?"

"I want you to jump in a lake and make sure you drown!" Conan snapped. He began to struggle then Gin sat on his stomach and pushed his gun against his head. Conan was doomed.

"It doesn't matter; I will have you join our organization! Vodka grab the serum!" Gin barked. He took the syringe and hanged it in front of Conan's face. "Once I give you this it won't matter what your answer is. This serum can alter your memories it destroys all your personal memories; all your friends and family won't be known to you. You won't remember having a childhood, what we did, anything. Period. Hope it doesn't sting" He said sadistically and he plunged the syringe into Conan's neck.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" Conan screamed loudly and piercingly as the syringe plunged deeper. Gin pushed in the liquid much to Conan's distress. Gin got off Conan but he couldn't move to get away. The pain was too much.

"In ten minutes you will forget everything you knew!" Gin laughed evilly. Conan pulled his arm up and looked at his watch. "Ten minutes huh, we'll see!" He said sarcastically. Unbeknown to the two Conan was actually aiming his stun gun dart at Vodka. He swiftly shot and pierced Vodka. He fell unconscious and toppled Gin. Conan painfully got up and darted away. Gin flipped Vodka off pulled his gun out and shot.

"Argh!" Conan exclaimed as the bullet hit the side out his stomach. He collapsed on the ground and crawled as fast as he possibly could before Gin cut him off "Going somewhere?" Gin said with anger.

"Not now." Conan sighed. Gin just stood there and watched as the serum obviously affected Conan. He slowly slide forward. 'What to do, What to do?' Conan thought. Then it hit him. He curled as much as possible and reached for his shoe. He turned the dial then lied stomach down. He clicked the soccer ball belt and let the soccer ball push him up as it crawled out. Gin flipped him around when he saw him move up and the soccer ball popped up and rolled to his feet.

"How cute," Gin chuckled "A soccer ball is your last defence! Pathetic." Conan bounced with his foot the kicked it straight at Gin. Gin had no time to do anything but to let it hit him dead center in his head. Gin fell to the floor out cold.

Conan struggled to get to his feet and limped out of the forest. Ever step he felt a surge of pain but he couldn't just lie there. Conan got to an alley opening and thought to himself 'At least if I collapse I'll be hidden." He limped a little more until the pain forced him to black out on the damp sidewalk. 'Forgive me, but at least I got my revenge; sort of, Ra... Ra… R… … Girl' He laid there collapsed with his wound seeping.

_**Author's note:**_ For everyone who currently finished this chapter thank-you for reading and please if you're the kind of person that reviews please do, if your not become one cause I'm like half way done chapter two but I will not put it up until I get at least 3 reviews. That is a lot to me because I know that for every reviewer there is a reader or two who does not review. One review equals three readers or so. WOW, this got long anyway REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: A New Life?!?! **_

"That brat has some good moves, are we going to use him?" Vodka asked Gin as he awoke from his slumber.

"No, I gave him the serum so he could go on with his happy little life." Gin barked angrily "Of course we'll use him! He will be … Port! Now let's go find our little syndicate worker and bring him back."

"What about everyone who knew him?"

"They'll search, find nothing, and then go on with their life. But we'll have the prize!" Gin smirked. They walked into the street outside the park and noticed the little detective passed out on the other side of the street.

"Wow, I could have bet that there would be more blood." Vodka mumbled.

"He's too smart to let himself die," Gin noticed "Look! As disgusting and painful as it may have been he stuck his finger in the wound to try to slow the bleeding. This brain of his would make him the perfect recruit. Grab him and wrap him up! I'll grab the car." Gin made off for the car leaving Vodka to tend for the waking little kid.

"Who are … you?" Conan mumbled.

"Vodka, your superior." He said "And you are Port, don't you remember?"

_**Author's note:**_ Hopefully, this will be my only short chapter. It just felt right to end here. Anyways thanks to the reviews. Also I will continue to use Conan for 'Ports' name but should you want me to still put Port in it like: Conan (Port) said. It would just be too difficult if you people didn't care. I will try, if readers want, to make sure that is in there once. I've must shorten these. REVIEW and make me feel like I'm loved.

P.S: Port is too an alcohol! It's a type of wine.

P.S.S: (sobs happily) So many more people than I expected to read and review, read and reviewed. YEAH!!! I feel motivated to continue!!

P.S.S.S: Things keep coming to mind. I will not promise to keep character personalities true. If it supports my story yes if not no.


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom: Hey Co…

Grand Master Storywriter: (evil look)

Phantom: Fine! Grand Master what happened to the story titles!

Grand Master: I got tired, bored, and had brain cramps! Stop picking on me!!!!

ON to the story:

_**Chapter 3**_

"Po…Port?" Conan said confused, "God!!!" Conan pulled out his now bloody finger, with excruciating pain, from the guzzling wound.

"Right! We have to treat that wound soon," Vodka stated blatantly while looking for something to cover up the wound. He couldn't find anything sanitary enough to cover the wound so he ripped some of the lining of his coat and hastily tied it around the bullet hole. "There that should do. Now how was it that you were caught on the job and allowed yourself to be shot!' Vodka's tone changed immediately. He went back to his original evil, horrible personality.

"I…" Conan was shocked at this change "I don't know!!!!" Conan shouted angrily, "I have no idea what the hell I was even doing here, who shot me, and who you are! Give me one good reason to trust you!" Conan's eyes flared like fire. His muscled tensed up and his fists were clenched and slightly up.

"Trust me because I took you off the street and gave you a better life than you would have ever known!" Vodka said sweetly but with a better tone. It seemed to kill him to have to try and act nice but he knew he couldn't get to Conan being himself. He would be able to control a kid by destroying him. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. It was just that we trained you for so long and you did so well that we expected you to come back perfect from your first mission. You're an essential member so we are not allowed to lose you."

"So… Sorry I let you down." Conan mumbled ashamed.

"That's fine. It just proves some of the member's suspicions were right. We undertrained you because we didn't want to push you too far but this time you will be trained right." Vodka said coldly grimacing that he has to act nice for once.

Gin's car pulled up and Vodka lifted Conan and placed him in the back then got in the back as well. "Gin, go!" Vodka exclaimed as he closed the door, "Where is the first aid kit? Now kid this will probably sting so..."

"Aaaaaaaagh!" Conan screamed in pain as the alcohol sanitizer burned his skin and the wound. He just couldn't stay in the same place for more than a second. He rolled, bounced, jumped, flinched, and barely ever was still.

"Stay… still…," Vodka said irritated because Conan couldn't hold himself down, "DAMN IT!"

He screamed jumping on Conan's legs and grabbing his arms down until the sanitizer stopped stinging. "You really need to increase your pain threshold. This is nothing in the business you joined."

"I was brought in, I didn't join out of free will!" Conan yelled in anger. Gin's eyes widened as he slightly turned to the mirror and staring into Vodka's eyes in worry. Gin was clearly uneasy about what Conan had just stated. 'Have we just been compromised?' Gin thought to himself. Believing that was true he reached over to the passenger front seat to grab his gun should things go well… not as he expected. Gin was about to raise his gun when Vodka cut him off hastily.

"Yes, you were brought in but you chose to stay because we gave you a better life than where you were on the streets! Remember that!" Vodka exclaimed quickly to stop Gin. Conan groaned at the fake memory that he now thought was real. Gin dropped his gun calmly and flashed a look at Vodka that said 'Why the hell did you not tell me about our story first thing.'

"Yes, I know, thanks for helping me out there, I could have died. I may need more training…" Conan said politely. The rest of the car ride was very quiet until Conan no longer recognized the area (his graphical memory stayed, he knows every location he's been to but he doesn't know why). "Where are we going? I don't seem to know this area."

"You remember areas?" They both said cautiously with a hint of worry.

"No, I wouldn't say remember. I just know certain areas and others I don't. Like for some reason I know what Hawaii looks like and feels like, even though I've never been to Hawaii."

"We're going to our hideout." They said with a laugh, "It looks like we have re-teach you some of the essentials for our job, like gun handling, shadowing, and deceptive and analyzing skills."

"Gin, what are you talking about?" Vodka asked softly when Conan was out of earshot, " He already knows everything."

"We can't let him know that. We'll string him on, let him think he has good enough skills on his own and send him on his missions. We'll have him off everyone who is on his or her guard. No one will suspect a kid." Gin whispered with his evil smirk.

**Author's note: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I love to see your reviews. Now, if anyone would like to help the storywriter on his journey please put in your reviews, should you know of, exotic alcohol names or Japanese names. I need some to continue with my story. Anyway, hope this makes you happy my dear readers.

P.S: I can't remember all the organization members names. If you know some or any please tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Phantom: What happens now? Tell me! Tell me!

Grand Master: NO!

Phantom: Come on…

Grand Master: Fine, ok… Conan joins the organization!

Phantom: I knew that!

Grand Master: But that is officially introduced today so… HA!

On to the story:

_**Chapter 4**_

"How far are we going? We've completely driven out of somewhere into nowhere." Conan said curiously, "I mean how far is our base? I have absolutely no recollection of this place like do of other places."

"You were never allowed to know. Now we need you to should you have to abort a mission on our command." Vodka quickly remarked. 'That was a close call' he thought as he glanced over at Gin who was clearly thinking the same thing.

"Lucky for you, ya whiny brat we're here!" Gin said ticked off, as Conan got more and more restless. Conan could clearly be a bit bratty when forced to sit in a car for so long.

"Well, good for you!" Conan snapped back sarcastically. He was as tickled off as Gin that he had the nerve to say that. That was over a three-hour car ride as soon as they got to the middle of nowhere. Adding the time before that it was like a half a day drive.

Vodka stopped Conan from getting out. "Take these clothes and change. Somehow, you lost your own uniform on that mission. Before you can come back in our base, you need to be wearing that." Vodka told him as politely as he could possibly bear.

"All black? No… No… that totally isn't an eyesore. I mean we might as well have a red bull's-eye on our chest. Clearly this sticks out in real community. In the day we'll be as easy to point out as school bus." Conan said arrogantly.

"But we have to stalk our victims in the night so…" Gin started before Conan broke in.

"Yeah! They're better. However, do I really need EVERYTHING to be in black? I mean a shirt, some pants, and a coat. Really?" Conan asked obnoxiously.

"Yes, it's part of the uniform." Gin replied.

"Damn you!" Conan mumbled under his breath as he begun to change. "I'm in all black now happy!" Conan said angrily.

"Good! Now your ready to begin training. Follow us." They said as they walked into their base.

"A large hallway?" Conan asked confused.

"Precautions only. You will see once we pass the doorway to our real base." Vodka told him.

Vodka and Gin both put their hands on the scanner and were let through but when Conan tried to get through the scanner issued him as an intruder. Vodka came back through the door.

"I guess I have to set you up again. Gin go on ahead." Vodka said. "Now Port…"

Gin walked in to see Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Brandy, Champagne, and Rum talking about Gin and Vodka's survival or lack there of.

"You're alive." Korn said slightly surprised, as it has been two days since they disappeared on their mission. "We were going to decide who would be the new leader." He smugly smiled at the thought.

"Don't worry I won't make you think too hard. Something like that could ruin your brain!" Gin snapped. "I brought us a new recruit who seems to prove our doubts on our old pill Mrs. Sherry developed before she…" He stopped himself and seemed lost in thought.

"You were saying?" Vermouth said almost as if she knew who it could be. She assumed by the way he was describing this "new person" could only be Conan or Haibara.

"Right. This recruit was a person we used the pill on when he witnessed our deal with the weapons manager. We thought the pill killed him but just turned him into a child and he has been trying to take us down ever since. Gin and I have had our run-ins with him many times over as we tried to remove Sherry whom we thought was alive. Even Chianti and Korn have had their run-ins. Remember Irish?"

"You mean the guy we took down a little while ago?" Chianti asked curiously.

"The kid with him is the very kid we have with us now. He is resourceful, cunning and a great fighter. Now the story is that he picked him off the streets, trained him and he failed his first mission but we have to re-train him. His name is Port."

'His?' Vermouth thought. 'Conan?!?' she was anxious to see whether it was Conan or not.

"There we go" Vodka said as the two walked in. "Hello, this is Port. Some of you may have met him but he seems to have no memory of us. So introduce yourself."

"Hello, Chianti, and this is my partner Korn. We are the sharp shooters." Chianti said.

"Bourbon and I are the weapons experts. We might be training you in weapon handling." Ale said. "So be ready."

"Rum. I will make sure you are capable of fight bare handed." He said sinisterly as he tightly gripped Conan's hand.

"I'm Champagne. I will be pleased to show you how to escape any pursuit." She smiled.

"And finally…" Gin remarked as Vermouth stepped forward.

"Vermouth, I can introduce myself. I can show you how to disguise as anyone or anything." She said with a smirk, "May I talk to you Co- Port."

"Um…" Conan looked around confused.

"Sorry, we need him to start his training immediately. " Gin said taking Conan away from Vermouth who stood there pissed. "Come Port…" Gin said as Conan turned back and stared at Vermouth.

**Author's Note: **Thank-you very much for reading and I would personally like to thank Kuraisatsugaisha for his review. Amazingly helpful. As for the length (yes I read ever review!) I will make it longer but for now I will end it wherever I feel it is right. But it will be longer as it begins to do split scenes. For now, I just want to give a good foundation for Conan's part of the story. And you people disappoint me review have gone down. But I am glad that I have dedicated fans who review repeatedly. People please review! (Must find a way to shorten these)

P.S: Please tell me in your reviews if you want me to put Port in brackets after Conan says something. It is hard to put: Port-yes/no?


	5. Chapter 5

Phantom: Now can you tell me something completely new?

Grand Master: Sure! Why not?

Phantom: Really, hold on… (Grabs lever)

YOU GET TO LEARN A NEW THING! YABADABDOO!

Grand Master: Kinda retro.

Phantom: Tell me, Tell me now, Tell me right now

Grand Master: Okay… Everyone will…

Phantom: Yeah!

Grand Master: TRAIN CONAN IN THEIR PARTICULAR ART!

Phantom: That's it? (Glass cracks)

Grand Master: (sobbing) ye… yes.

Story Time:

**Chapter 5 (split scenes start ^_^)**

(Back during the time of Conan's attack)

"So clearly the maid was the killer here. There was nobody else besides the deceased master who knew enough about the house to find a way to kill him inside this house yet bring his body cleanly to park across the street. Unfortunately, this young man's paranoia of going into the sunlight cost him his life. If only he didn't build secret tunnels under the streets." Heiji said confidently to the police that were there, "Arrest her!"

'Beat ya Conan!' Heiji thought while he smirked happily.

"No!" The maid yelled as she ran for the door with a switchblade out, "Follow me and I will kill her!" The maid grabbed Ran who was standing in the doorway of the room.

'Conan!' Heiji thought. He looked around and the house was lacking a certain little boy with fake glasses and dressed way too formally. 'Where is that boy?'

"Somebody help me! Cooooonan!" Ran yelled struggling as much as she could to get free.

"Shut up!' The maid yelled as she pushed the switchblade against Ran's face. Blood trickled down her face and dripped on the floor.

"Raaaaan!" Kogorou yelled as he hastily grabbed Inspector Megure's gun out of the holder and shot. In the commotion, Heiji pushed Ran out of the way of the bullet. It grazed the side of the maid's stomach and she fell to the ground.

"Conan…" Ran mumbled in shock as she turned to see that Heiji was the one who saved her.

"Apparently, it's my turn. He saved you fifty, no sixty times or so. Now it was my job." Heiji joked.

"Thanks…' Ran looked around. "Where did Conan run off to? Conan?"

"That would be the million dollar question I'd love to hear the answer to as well."

"He shouldn't have… Wait! My God! Heiji come with me." Ran said running past the cops who were handcuffing the maid and her yelling father.

"Ran… Ran where are you going?" Kogorou asked as he watched her daughter exit with Heiji.

"Why'd ya drag me out here?" Heiji asked confused. How did a park tie into anything?

"Conan was asking about the park early and the only time he asks about something is when he wants to run off and search it!" Ran started to tear as she saw no one around, "Maybe this time he bit off more than he could chew." Her sobs dripped to the ground.

"Ran, why did you run out to the park with a boy?" Kogorou asked staring at Heiji.

"Don't worry everything going on out here was PG rated." Heiji joked with a smirk. "And we wouldn't tell you if we were doin' anything for audiences 16+." He mumbled afterwards. Kogorou went to knock him on the head when Ran cut in.

"Conan's gone!" She said as she leaned against her father staining his shirt with the tears.

"That brat… oh well." He said uncaringly.

"How dare ya-" Heiji started when he was over powered by Ran's scream.

"DAD! He may not have been blood family but he was sure as hell family to me! And whether you want to help me search is your issue, but I will not rest until he is back in our household."

"Okay, Ran I will help you find him. Let's search for him tomorrow though; there is no point in getting lost by searching a forest in the night." Kogorou sighed.

"Do you mind if I stay with you I'd like to help you search as well?" Heiji asked.

"Well-" Kogorou began with hesitation. In his heart, he really wanted to say no.

"Of course you can!" Ran said sweetly. "That isn't a problem, is that dad?" She turned to look at him with rage. Kogorou sighed. It was going to be a long one.

-------Scene change-------

"I will start your training with gun handling and shooting." Gin said, "Now aim at the target, grip your gun tight and pull the trigger. Try to get it in the red bulls-eye at the center. When you can get it there, you will move on to the next shooting target and try the bulls-eye. They will get smaller each time."

"Okay, um…" Conan (Port) grabbed the gun from Vodka. He took it and held it as he was taught when he was still Shinichi. The first shot was only a couple inches away from the first bulls-eye. Again, he shot and it hit the edge of the bulls-eye. The next shot was dead center.

"Apparently, we trained you better than I thought." Gin looked at him questionably. All Conan could do was stand there and shrug. He did not know why if he was that good why he almost ended up dead on his first mission. He just leaned against the wall and shrunk.

**Author's Note: **Thank-you all for reviewing! And I hope your all happy that they gang is back in the story! (I told you I would put them in : p) Please continue reviewing reading and recommending, HOPEFULLY! (I shortened it yeah!)

P.S: If you want, you can give me suggestions. I will think about them and if I like them, I will tell and if I do not the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Phantom: Yeah! Training!

Grand Master: You're enthusiastic!

Phantom: I know, like, something is, like, wrong with, like, me!

G.M.: Holy CRAP! (Runs)

(I just saw Legally Blonde the musical online so… heh)

**Chapter 6:**

For two weeks, day in and day out Conan (Port) practised his shooting under the watch and slightly abusive eyes of both Gin and Vodka. Sometimes when he makes a stupid mistake, the two whack him on the back of the head. The abuse he took seemed to be a part of the training because Conan became hard as a rock. His heart had closed; he became a fighter.

"Good, Good! Now you are ready to shoot at the hardest bulls-eye. The middle target is only three centimetres across and is twice as small as a bullet. Let's see how fast you master this one!" Gin said to him. "You miss this, you will pay for it!"

Conan looked at him. Before he would look scared and weak but now when he looked up there was no depth, no soul, and no heart. Conan had become exactly what they wanted: a cold-blooded murderer.

'He's ready, but let's see!' Gin thought watching Conan line up the shot. 'This target was not meant to be hit, it was meant to test his ruthlessness. We will see whether we have done our job.' Conan began to take his stance and pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed out and hit the target. It was only a millimetre away from the bulls-eye. Conan noticed this fact before Vodka went up to check.

"He missed." Vodka said evilly. They both stared at Conan clenching their fists. As Gin began to throw his punch Conan's last shred of humanity fell. He immediately blocked the punch and slid around with the gun up against Gin's head.

"Don't try anything or I will put a bullet in his brain!' Conan yelled. Gin and Vodka both clapped. Conan stood their confused but still ready to kill.

"You just completed our training." Gin said. "Now let me go!" Conan let go but had the gun pointed at them still.

"What… what the hell are you talking about?"

"We were not sure you really had it in you to kill, but you just proved yourself." Vodka said as Conan (Port) slammed the gun against the desk and exited the room.

------Scene change------- (now everything is coordinated time wise)

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD! Get up!" Ran yelled the next morning. "It's seven time to search!"

"Really! I'm tired…" Kogorou mumbled sleepily, "Let's start searching at twelve…" He yawned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Dad… DAD…" Ran sighed. She would have to do this the hard way. She walked up the stairs, kicked open the door, opened the blinds, and ripped the covers off. Her dad just put the pillow over his head and continued snoring. "God damn it…" She grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the bed dropping him on the floor.

He scowled, "You never were able to take no…" He said wiping his eyes. "I'll be ready in a minute… Now, get out."

"Fine but I will come back in a minute and if you're not ready!"

"I will be!" he shouted in a cowardly tone. "Girls, what are you going to do?"

(A few minutes later)

"Heiji's already at the park clearing. He has been there for an hour. He's so dedicated he was gone before I got up." Ran said walking towards the park. "There he is."

"Nothing…" Heiji mumbled to himself. He continued to look for any indication of where Conan had gone. Due to the heat, the ground was weak and brittle at the surface. Needless to say, footprints didn't stick. "Ran… I think we must need to widen our search. Possibly into the forest. Did you call the police?"

"Ah, no." Ran said, "I'll call now."

"Meanwhile I'll go into the forest and search. Call me if you find anything that could shed some light on his disappearance." Heiji ran off into the forest surrounding the park. He peered around what seemed to be an endless array of trees. Unfortunately, nothing was of interest. Tree by tree he searched. Near a little clearing to the outside edge of the forest, he found a bullet hole. "C'mon Kudo…" There was a trail of blood smudges and ripped piece of clothing. They led Heiji right past the soccer ball Conan had kicked. 'What the hell happened here…' Heiji thought. He continued running straight past the ball where the trail ran cold.

"Damn!" He shouted. 'Where the hell did the trail go? Kudo you had have left something to help me find out what happened!' he thought as he looked around, 'So where is i-' he noticed the silver bullet shining in the light. He moved past it to see a body lying at the body of the small lake cover by much sediment and rocks. 'Another killed! But what about Conan, unless…'

"Heiji good to see you!" Inspector Meguire said, "Did you- Oh, is that?"

"No… not Conan, somebody else." Heiji said solomly, "It was probably done by the same person that did, whatever happened to Conan."

"Well then I guess this is the start of our investigation."

Author's note: So Sorry! I thought I would have time to make these longer but you know school and extra-curricular take all my damn time. The chapters will stay this length more or less and I will hope to put up another chapter by the end of the break. Now to something else that bothers me, you people had almost a month or two to R & R but despite that, only 2 more reviews were added. I will add 1 more chapter then I will stop until I get some more reviews. That seriously disappointed me. So review if you want to read more!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Phantom: Since everyone has been asking! I-

G.M.: Hey! That's my job. I get to introduce you! He's-

Phantom: Nooooo! I get to introduce myself.

G.M.: NOOOOOO! I do.

Phantom: NOOOOOOOO!

G.M.: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! And that's F INAL!

(Phantom bonks G.M.)

Phantom: I'm G.M.'s little friend and inspiration inside his head. He's slightly insane. More like his conscience except I point him in the evil direction. THE ONE BAD CONSCIENCE!

G.M.: Uuh! What the he- … (Evil face)

Phantom: BYE!

**Chapter 7:**

"So how did he die?" The inspector asked.

"Looking at him I'd say it didn't take long. Probably died within two or three minutes after the bullet went into the back of his head." Heiji said pacing. Inspector Meguire went to look at the back of his head and into the hole. "You won't find a bullet though. It's been removed so you can't identify the gun. Probably a rare build or bullet. All the blood's been washed away by the river. Can't even check if there was a blood sample. These are very seasoned murderers I'd bet."

The mood between them was very grim as they all thought of what could have happened to Conan. Ran fell to the floor in tears.

"Stay calm honey." Kogorou said soothingly.

"How can I stay calm when Conan is missing and his possible kidnappers can do… this?" Ran yelled in tears.

"Maybe you should take her home." Heiji said, "Do me a favour Ran. See if you can find anything that I could use to find Conan." She nodded and went home with her father. He continued to scour for anything; hairs, cloth, blood, teeth, whatever. Anything that would give him some insight. He wandered in and out of the forest, through every vantage point and every hidden area. By the time he was finished he could have wrote a map for the area, but he couldn't find something even remotely helpful. Discouraged he wandered sulking back to the Inspector and his men, who were identifying the body.

"At least we know who this man is!" Meguire stated authoritatively. "And he's our third victim in this killing spree." Heiji perked up. Third victim? There were others? These people were linked? How? Why? Who? These questions spun in his head.

"You need to give me all the information you have on the victims and as much as you can gather on this one. The link between them might give us a clue as to who did this. And where those bastards are."

--------Scene Change--------

"Today you graduate from our basic training and into the hardcore stuff. The training that will make you feel like you're in hell and beg for death. But we'll be nice and start you off with Bourbon. The Info gathering training is usually easily," Gin said as he left Conan alone with Bourbon. "If he's in a good mood. Heh!"

"The first thing you need to know Port, is how to break into systems. You see this little chips right here," Conan shook his head. "Well this goes connected to the systems cable. It relays messages back to our outside computers allowing use to steal information without anyone knowing. We can also alter and change anything we please. Now, I show you how to install it and then you try." After a few weeks with Bourbon's mercurial emotions, Port's information gathering training was completed and he moved on to Escape Training.

"Remember, any space, no matter how small, can be used as an escape route. There are five quote ways in a danger situation to find escape routes. You can search every part of the room but that takes way too long. You can yell and listen for the places that echo. Again, that method can get you caught easily, especially if you are trying to escape secretly. You can make your own exit by breaking through walls or surfaces. This is fast and easy but leaves room traces, in which people can follow you. You need to know what type of situation each of these methods call for." Champagne taught.

Conan passed her "exam" and moved on to weapons training with Ale. "Anything in your surroundings is a weapon. Take this rock for example. You can throw it aimlessly and hope it hits or you can run up to your enemy with it. Then you throw a punch with that hand, miss, and whip the rock while close up. Poles are another great weapon and one of my personal favourites. You can spin it, jab it, whack it, slice it, almost anything. Here's the trick. You never get close enough to hit. You just jab it so that it gets close enough to the enemy. 9 out of 10 times, they grab the pole. You can just push the pole down and have it uppercut them or pull it up, twisting their hand and whacking them on the head. Next swords…"

Next to come was Rum. "Throw a punch. C'mon. Ha, rookie mistake." He grabbed Conan's arm and gutted him. "When you throw a punch you need to get close enough that you could touch them with you tongue. This may seem weird because now they can hit you, but how many people can hit someone an inch away from them? Not many. This makes it easier for you to jump back and take the first hit. You might not even need to, your arms are so short you could hit from there."

Finally, it was Vermouth's turn and she had different things in store. She planned to tell Conan the truth about who he was and get him the hell out of the Organization. Unfortunately, Gin, untrusting of Vermouth, sat in. It was agonizing for her to know who he really was and not telling him. She completed her training session and Conan underwent a giant obstacle course to test what he learned. He passed with "Blood soaked hands" according to Gin. (A pun on 'Flying colours.')

"Your first mission is to find a traitor of ours. He's the one who forced into this crummy place. We had a nice base till he went and squealed on us and now he's going to learn the price of disobeying us. You're going because he knows all of us and will run if he spots us. His name is Maiko Onimu. Maybe he still goes by Martini. Go… and don't disappoint us" Gin smirked as he pushed Conan out with all his new skills and a long black cloak.

**Author's Note**: Woah! I took a little longer than expected, and to those of you who patiently waited and ALL of you who reviewed THANK-YOU! There we go. And I skipped a lot of the training but I need to otherwise it would go on forever and quite frankly, I would have no idea what to say. By the way, everyone should go back to Chapter 4 because I made some major changes thanks to some new info gotten from Mysteryfan17. Also, you might only get new chapter during summer vacation, winter vacation and possibly March Break. Otherwise, you people just have to wait. THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE.


	8. Chapter 8

G.M.: Yeah CANADA!

Phantom: ?

G.M.: Canada day just passed and it was awesome. Canadians are so patriotic. All you countries that think your more patriotic… go to Canada, no GO TO OTTAWA on Canada day. Thousands of people across our great country lined up for hours to see an old bat (we love ya Queen Elizabeth) walk up to our government buildings. THAT'S DEDICATION!

Phantom: On to the story…

**Chapter 8:**

Heiji sighed "The only thing that connected these guys were that they were all involved in a public scandal and are presidents of giant companies. Otherwise nothing connects them. And there is no mention of whom these people were involved with in these scandals. The trail gets colder and colder every time we search."

"Well what can we do?" The inspector asked.

"Leave the brat where he is and go back to our lives!" Kogorou laughed hysterically. Both Heiji and Meguire glared at him hatefully. He continued to laugh. Heiji, annoyed as hell, took off his shoe and whipped it at Kogorou. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot! We can't leave him. You're responsible for him and if his parents come back you have to explain how you lost their son." Heiji almost laughed knowing he was bullshitting Kogorou. "I guess we have to just wait, watch and hope because we have no where to go from here." They all left with heavy hearts and a gloomy feeling in the air.

"I'm going to search all my life if I have to. I'll find you Kudo!" Heiji said to himself. "We still got a score to settle."

-Scene Change-

"How am I supposed to find this bastard. I can't use public resources without being found out and there must be a million people in this city." Conan (Port) thought. "Maybe I'll go check his favourite bar." Conan walked carefully through the alleys of Tokyo. There was a chance he might meet some 'unfortunate souls'. Though, with a gun strapped to his waist he had nothing to fear. He reached the bar and, peering in through the glass, saw a man who looked like Martini. "There the traitor." Conan smiled evilly.

He walked in slowly and mysteriously. Surveying the area he went to sit by Martini. He looked up at him, and with a picture of Gin in his hands whispered, "He doesn't like you anymore. You betrayed him and he wants revenge." Martini's face tightened. He was horrified.

"You can't, you're a kid!" Martini said shaking. Conan sat there calmly and smiled.

"You think?" Martini dashed out of the bar with Conan on his tail. He ran through the alleys until he reached a dead end. Conan advanced eerily. Pulling out his gun, Martini fell to his knees.

"You can't, No. Please… for…give… me, I…I'll do… any… any… anything! NO."

"Too late." Conan said with the gun against Martini's forehead. Martini slowly looked up to see Conan's hollow eyes staring back at him.

"Who are you?"

"The Black Organization's newest member, Port." He smiled. That was the last thing Martini saw. Conan's cold, unemotional face.

**Author's Note**: Geez. This took longer than I thought it would and it's not that long of a chapter. I would have extended it but it felt like a final moment there. Also I had no idea of what to put next. I just fly chapter to chapter. So thank-you everyone for Reading, Reviewing, Favouriting, and everything else. I love the Support. Now GO REVIEW. I want at the very least 10 reviews on each chapter. See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

G.M.: Wow, this took me way longer than I thought it would.

Phantom: Please, you're lazy and you know it.

G.M.: Writer's Block!

Phantom: Just another word for a lazy ass.

G.M.: Yeah, well… Shut up!

Phantom: Awwwww. Poor baby.

G.M.: I created you and I can destroy you. On to the story, (phantom sneaks off) while my friend gets a lesson in respect.

**Chapter 9:**

Conan stood there for a moment, staring, enthralled in the blood mass that lay before him. He flipped the body over and smiled at the sight of the twisted horror upon the face of Martini. Conan went through his pockets and pulled out his wallet. The fine Italian leather gleamed in the moonlight. It was new; he could tell by the lack of scratches and wear on the leather. He opened it to find ten twenty dollar bills, neatly folded and placed. Also in it, three credit cards and he threw upon the floor beside the body and a picture of him with two small children and a wife.

"I bet they don't even know what he did every day. These people play every person they know, pretend they're legal, and play both sides of the law," He grinned and slowed his speech staring at the picture. "Don't worry young ones. It's not worth your time to care about him. When you find out you'll be glad he's gone. I know I am."

He turned to see a black car block the exit. Gin stepped out and walked towards him. Conan got ready to defend himself but Gin just put his hand on Conan's head. "It's seems you're competent enough to handle this sort of stuff." Gin turned to the body. He observed the wallet lying in the blood next to the ripped picture. "What a heartless bastard." He thought to himself as he directed Conan to the car. "There's another guy we need you to off, Port. Can you handle it?"

"Of course. This is fun. I love it when they run. It makes it more interesting when it ends up being just me, them, and my gun." He shuffled into the back seat as Gin began to drive. "So, when do I get to start? Soon I hope."

"No. You'll start later this week. The target knows we're following him and we have to wait until he cools down."

"But… I'm a kid he won't even know!" Conan exclaimed excitingly.

"He's secluded himself and is suspicious of everyone," Conan was about to say something when Vodka cut him off. "We said no!"

"Fine…"

-Scene Change-

"Doc! Doc! What the hell was that?" There was a loud explosion as Haibara turned her head towards the basement where smoke was rising.

"Y…yes…" Dr. Agasa crawled up the stairs covered in soot. He tried to stand but fell over.

"What did I tell you about doing explosive experiments inside the house?"

He stared at her and sighed, "What did you called me for?"

"We're out of bread, milk, cheese, eggs and basically everything else. How did you not notice?" Agasa was about to answer when Haibara began. "No matter. Now that you're done your experiment, we can go. Grab your keys and hurry up. I'll be in the car and I don't want to have to come back in this house to get you." She walked out.

"There's no saying no to that girl…"

LATER…

"So do we have every…" suddenly Haibara froze. A cold chill ran up her spine, she knew this feeling all too well. He hands became clammy and her face broke out in a cold sweat. It slid down her closed eyes and trembling lips. Each time it dripped, her heart beated faster. She could feel it pulsating through her entire body. Her body shook and fear overtook her. The dark presence crept into every part of her being to try to control her. THEY were near.

"Haibara?"

"Look out the window… Are they there?"

"Are who th-" he froze as well. The black car zipped by. There was no mistaking it was Gin and Vodka. There car was as known to him as his own name. The only problem with the picture was that there was someone in the back seat, a small someone. At that moment, he couldn't put it together. Soon he would understand. "Yes." She fell into his arms and he carried her quivering body out and into the car. On the dash was a note with a big K sticker sealing it. It read:

"At the strike of the teen detective's birth, the gem of the moon goddess shall fall to the hands of the lowly peasant. His hands will bring the world into darkness previously unknown.

P.S. See if the young one can stop me this time.

Yours Truly,

Kaito Kid"

**Author's Note**: My God, it is finally done. I expected it to be longer but c'est la vie. To all those following my story, I thank and salute you for putting up with me and my crazy writing schedule.

I hope to update more often. Now I have an idea of the middle part of the story and the ending. But that won't be for a while. REVIEW.

P.S. If anyone would like to correct my work, go right ahead.

P.P.S. Heh, PP. No, if you guys have ideas or storylines, feel free to share them. I was given one that a plan to somehow incorporate. So you can see the story shape around my ideas and yours. THANKS!


	10. Chapter 10

G.M.: So, updating you fans of mine; that sounds so nice!

Phantom: Get on with it!

G.M.: I'm getting there!

Phantom: Slowly…

G.M.: (Sigh) Anyways, I've gotten engrossed in Haley Joel Osment films. I saw _Pay it Forward_ in class and immediately I was hooked on his acting. Over the past couple of days, I watched almost all of his other leading big screen roles. It's not like I'm gay or obsessive, but as an actor I think to myself, 'That's how I want to do it when I become professional'. So if you have some time check out some of his movies. I honestly recommend _Artificial Intelligence_, _The Sixth Sense,_ and _Secondhand Lions._

**Back to the Story…**

**Chapter 10:**

Haibara still shook in his arms but now he began to shake, slowly and controlled, but still shaking. He did not know where Conan was and he had an incapacitated Haibara. He put her in the front seat and began to walk to the driver's side. The note was still in the dashboard. He stopped and stared at it. What was he to do? Bring it to the bumbling detective? It wouldn't do any good. All these thoughts swirled in his brilliant mind as the girl he forgot about stirred.

"What is it, doctor?" Haibara asked. The doctor lost in his own head unconsciously ignored here until he could no longer. She shook him into submission.

"Hmm… Why are you shaking me?"

"What are you so mentally involved with that you couldn't hear me screaming at you? Let me see." Haibara grabbed hold of his car and pulled herself up to see the note that Kaito Kid left on the car. "So, he left a note. What does it say?"

"That he is coming to steal 'the gem of the moon goddess from the hands of the lowly peasant'. And that he challenges Conan to stop him. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"Well, all I can think off it that man, Ichitaru Moromoto. He is the man who won the state lottery and used it to build an empire in this country and several others. Only several weeks ago did his purchase the famed jewel, 'the moon's sapphire'. Called the 'moon's sapphire' because it is a sapphire that is the sparkling gay colour of the moon. A peasant with a gem of the moon."

The doctor had to admit that Haibara had an excellent point. He was the only man in all of Japan he could think of that fit the bill. And the date of the heist seemed to be obvious. It had to be Conan's birthday…

-Scene Change-

"Well, Port. You wanted your job so soon and it seems it's coming sooner than we expected. The man we are gunning for is codenamed Tonic. Now he is a multimillionaire after he used our technology to rig the lottery draw. Then he decided to blackmail us. These were his exact words 'You give me ten million yen in cash or I will go to the police with my information'. He plans to tell the police at ten o'clock on the 17th, after the grand unveiling of the rare gem he bought. Do not get distracted by the gem, just get him alone and kill him!" Gin instructed Port as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah, so I go kill him on the 17th before ten. Easy Peasy."

"Don't underestimate him, he was the best fighter we have ever had in the organization."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it be careful." He got up to prepare for his 'wild night' to come.

Then that night came…

**Author's Note**: I know. After all this time, you would think I can upload a much longer chapter but the next chapter is going to be long. It has a lot of action a plot development. I hope to put it up soon but in the meantime read and review. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 2010


	11. Chapter 11

G.M.: It's been so long since I wrote anything for this and I apologize but life is time consuming.

Phantom: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure!

G.M.: I would like to inform you all now that because I have lost the time I used to have this fanfic will end within the next 2-4 chapters. I promise that it will be as entertaining as possible and I appreciate your support.

Phantom: (wiping fake tear) Aww! That's so sweet!

G.M.: You'll disappear too!

Phantom: WHAT!

_On to the Story_…

**Chapter 11:**

The massive party was hosted at the massive Moromoto Hotel in central Tokyo. The hotel seemed to glow from the lights and it was a single shining beacon in the night sky. Over seventy-five stories tall with over seven thousand rooms, two conference rooms and an enormous three-floor ballroom, it stood as the largest hotel in all of Tokyo. It was exactly what one would expect of a penniless man turned millionaire. A building that displayed his wealth, even bragged about it, top the rest of the world. He was a prideful man who had no modesty. The building was proof for that. It was made of the finest glass, crystal, and stone in the world. Every floor had marble hallways; the grand foyer was made of limestone with imbedded diamonds. The luxury literally surrounded anyone who entered. There were marble statues and rare pieces of art hanging all around. Every room had hardwood flooring and beautiful crystal glassware. The furniture was made of the finest wood and there was every electronic imaginable available. It was a hotel built for celebrities, politicians, and royalty.

It was here where the party to celebrate the Moon's Sapphire. The date was also a spectacular night for legend had it that the jewel glowed with a heavenly light at midnight that night. All the people there were rich and powerful; then there was the police and Ran's gang. Looking their finest, they could not compare to the rest of the guests, dressed in satin, silk and Egyptian cotton. Designer dresses and suits with gorgeous jewels beat out their conservative style.

"I feel so out of place," Ran said. She looked over to her father who seemed more interested in the low necklines of the dresses he saw. Armed with alcohol he could do some serious damage. She went best him, pulled his ear hard and whispered, "Don't do anything stupid. They could make us disappear if they wanted to so no alcohol!" He groaned.

The sapphire was sitting in a crystal case with pink diamonds at the corners. The gray colour shone under the spotlights. Music was playing and several people were dancing. No one stared at the jewel yet they all caught their glances.

"Wow. I wish I could have it instead of these fake things." Ran said.

"You might be able to. Heard it was going to be stolen tonight. It'll be on the black market after that," Ichitaru Moromoto said, "though I doubt you could afford it." He laughed at Ran and the group as he gave them a quick glance. "Too bad you're poor." He walked off leaving Ran upset and Heiji about to clobber him.

"What a bastard!" Heiji said. "Maybe we should knock him off his high horse." She laughed though he wasn't joking.

"Don't worry about him, or me. I can handle myself."

"Good. Let's just guard this jewel and look out for Kaito and Conan."

"Conan?"

"You think he'd miss this?"

-Scene change-

Conan entered in an all black suit. He would have preferred the trench coat but he would have been denied entry. So in black pants, with a black shirt and a black jacket he looked more suited for a funeral than a party. He didn't mind the glares; he planned to turn the party into a funeral so he was prepared.

Stuffy affairs like this party didn't seem to be his forte. He stumbled around, often looking confused and disoriented. To find a man in a three-floored party was going to be a difficult task. Over twenty thousand people were on each floor and they all appeared to be carbon copies of each other.

"All pretentious little bitches and bastards who like to show off their fame and fortune with swanky parties like this. Too bad all the money in the world can't help you now." Conan mumbled to himself as he sat next to the large crystal window to scan the crowd. Usually he could pick out people easily, it was one of the things he did not need training for, but the crowds of people were too thick and too alike. He looked down at Gin's car. They were waiting for him to off Tonic. He was supposed to lead him to a secluded area and back him against the window. Conan would shoot him and Tonic would plummet fifty stories to his death, should the bullets not kill him.

Suddenly the lights began to dim. Spotlights scanned the crowd like police lights at a prison. They swung around for several minutes as they changed colours, brightness, and sizes. Conan simply watched with a hint of annoyance. He could see no point in this pathetic array of lights and was even more disturbed at how many of the guests were awestruck by this display. It was as though they had never seen sparkly lights before. At this Conan laughed. Soft at first but he couldn't help it. People turned to see who was laughing and soon joined him, certainly for other reasons than he had. Soon the entire room was filled with all sorts of laughter. High whiny pitches and low bases. Ones that sound like they came from your nose and others that seemed to be part of you're breath. It became so loud Conan actually became annoyed at the laughing though he himself could not stop.

During this laugh riot, the lights slowly began to converge on a single point. The colours faded out into blue and white and thinned into single streams of brilliant light. They each struck the Moon's Sapphire on a different cut plane. The light bended and shone out in a slightly grayed shade of the white and blue; sky blue became smoky blue and white became a shiny light grey. When these two shades met, a picture of the moon was created through the light.

Ichitaru began walking down the gold plated marble staircase. In a twenty five thousand dollar suit by Calvin Klein, he clearly was trying to outdo all the other guests at his party. Another fifteen thousand in jewellery; a 35-carat golden watch with cut diamond hands, a ring of 30-carat white gold with a stunning ruby and a large platinum chain necklace. He looked like a god among men. No one took a notice to his descent at first because it was so inconspicuous. He did not have any lights shine on him nor did he make any announcements. Conan noticed him immediately though because he was searching for him, waiting for the grand entry. To Conan this seemed too understated for a man of his pride.

Conan spoke too soon as half way down the staircase three large spotlights shone upon him. The colours of grey, white, and light yellow showed off his outfit amazingly. The gold shone in a symphony of dazzling and vivid colour and the suit, in contrast, made him look much more sophisticated than he truly was. Conan smiled. His target had put himself out there.

**Author's Note**: Wow oh wow. So much detail was put in this chapter so I hope it will make you see the setting. As I said earlier, this will be ending sooner than expected so I chose to end this chapter before all the fun stuff happens. And since summer is coming I will make a huge effort to end this fanfic before September 2011. Thank you for standing by my work and I hope you enjoy these last few chapters. READ & REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

Phantom: Time for Action!

G.M.: Yes… A display of death defying scenes.

Phantom: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

G.M.: Excited?

Phantom: DAMN STRAIGHT!

G.M.: Then let us get to it. ENJOY!

_On to the Story…_

**Chapter 12:**

"Welcome one and all to this grand event at my largest hotel, The Central Diamond, here in Tokyo. I am sure by now you have all taken a glance at the stunning centrepiece of this party, the Moon's Sapphire, in all its brilliant glory. In only a few hours we shall turn legend into fact as we, the elite of Japan, and its future leaders, witness for the first time in thousands of years the shining of the Moon's Sapphire at the time of perfect alignment."

"For those unfamiliar with the story it was said that this jewel fell from the heavens as a gift of the Gods' love for humanity. It was a praised symbol of peace and wealth until the fall of Rome left the land around the jewel unguarded and unfaithful. The jewel went missing and was seen years later during the Napoleonic Wars, in the hands of Napoleon. He claimed it was the reason for his victories. But on this date hundreds of years ago it was stolen and Napoleon lost his first battle at Waterloo. It was all accredited to the loss of this Jewel. It is said to bring fame and fortune or death and destruction based on its shine tonight. In precisely, one hour and thirty minutes we shall see what it brings. Until such time, please enjoy the music, the food, and the celebration." Ichitaru Moromoto concluded his story with a bow and a thundering applause followed.

'Pathetic,' thought Conan, 'They're applauding him for basically reading them a Wikipedia page about the jewel. Honestly it amuses me how simple minded these fools are.' He closed his eyes for a moment as he took in the dismal sounds of a crowd excited over nothing. When he opened his eyes, Tonic had disappeared. He was back to square one.

_10:56 pm_

It was hard for Conan to see anyone through the massive crowd that formed around the Jewel, buffet table, and dance floor. The upper levels were now empty. He soon realized the elites of Japan were envious, gluttonous, and social people. Not exactly the traits of people you want to lead you. In addition to the crowds, the other children at the party would never leave Conan alone. It was always "Come play with us," or "let's hang out," or "We're going to play (insert stupid and pointless game here), you want to join us?" It was sickening to him. He just walked on. Crowds thinned out as he pushed his way to the stairs. He was soon on the three floor of the ballroom and was scanning the people below. On the dance floor were people between the ages of sixteen and forty-four, for the most part. There were some older and young people but many of the older people were at the buffet or tables and the children gawked at the stone, waiting for some dazzling display.

Other children were playing with video games at the tables or running around in little corners of the room. Anywhere that seemed to be empty, the children would occupy. Then he saw a group that he had not expected to be there, the police. With them were a group of children and teens, an old man and a drunken idiot. He did not even bother with them what had concerned him was the fact that the police were there. He had not expected police officers, guards maybe, but police seemed a bit much. Still no sign of Tonic. It was as if he had disappeared.

_11:05 pm_

Ran and Heiji listened in to the police's plan to protect the jewel. They had police stationed on all three floors and both the lobby and roof. Two were around the jewel and each was armed with a gun, a stun gun, and knock out gas.

"Kid will never get this jewel!" Inspector Meguire said confidently.

"Isn't that what you said about the last four jewels he stole?" Heiji remarked. It was true that Meguire claimed this four times already. He seemed to be a broken record on the subject but it did not matter one bit. He was confident that this time was going to be different. Heiji was less confident.

"Shut up boy!" Kogorou yelled out. "The police know what they are doing so stay out of their way and mine as well. Kid's mine."

"Fine. I'll enjoy watching kid run circles around you."

"Watch it or I'll…" Kogorou could not finish his threat because Ran whacked him in the back of the head. The fury was visible in her eye. Kogorou ran off claiming he had to check on some things but both Heiji and Ran knew he was scared shitless.

"I hate him," Ran said. "Sorry Heiji." He simply nodded, smiled, and walked on.

Conan watched this scene from the third floor and could not help but smile. If this was the police force sent to protect Tonic then this will be easier then he thought. Still no sign of him and it was nearly eleven thirty. Maybe he knew and went into hiding after his grand entrance.

Suddenly he caught the eyes of that boy and he could see things were not going to be good. The boy's eyes widened and he began to bolt it to the stairs. He had to hide fast.

Heiji could not believe it at first. Although he said to Ran that Conan would not miss this he was so sure. But that had to be him up there, didn't it? He darted out to the stairs and looked back at that ledge to see no one there. Nonetheless he knew he had to check. There was only one staircase so there was no way he could miss him if he is up there.

Conan ran around the third floor of the ballroom, close to the window. There was a small corridor that led out to the fifty-third floor and he took it. He darted through the halls and waited. Five minutes passed then ten. Conan began walking back and no one was there.

Heiji got to the third floor and peered all the way around it. It was empty. He started back down disappointed.

_11:55 pm_

Conan appeared out of the small corridor and back onto the third floor looking down to the ballroom. "That boy didn't look like a police officer or even security," Conan mumbled. He was no longer alone as people moved to the upper floors to enjoy the view and spend some time alone. "Why would that boy come running up here? I have never met him as far as I know. Then again, I do not remember anything before a few months ago. Maybe I knew him before that but it does not make a difference now because I cannot let him catch me. He will only block my progress."

Conan strolled along the edge of the third floor, peering over the railing. He checked his watch. Five minutes till twelve. Tonic had to do something big for the big midnight shining. Now all he had to do was wait. Soon enough something would happen. He was right.

The lights dimmed out and the roof began to retract, unveiling the clear dark blue night sky and the radiant moon shining just above the jewel. The ballroom was built just outside the hotel's main structure to allow the roof to open and close. The light from the moon was ominously close to Moon's Sapphire and people watched as the light drew nearer. The path was set and guest moved out of the way, waiting for the spectacle.

Tonic walked along that path, still arrogant and self-absorbed. He walked right beside the jewel and told the crowds to move back to allow everyone to see. People began to flock to the stairs to get a better view from above and Conan used this opportunity to slip down. He was near the front and had a perfect vantage point.

"Help me in counting down to the meeting of the moon's light and the Moon's Sapphire. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six," Tonic began to count in a metronome. Most people counted with him in the beginning but were too excited to continue. They all anticipated the beauty they would witness in due time. "Five, four, three, two, one!"

Suddenly the room light up in a greyish blue glow. Everyone stood silent and amazed. The light shone out from every angle and soon the bright white lights on the walls were completely overshadowed by the light emitted from the sapphire. The light receded back into the jewel and it glowed furiously. It was a smoky blue but then turned dark red. People gasped and backed away. Conan stood still watching the blending light fight within the jewel. Then the moon passed and everything returned to normal. Tonic stood frightened.

With a fearful smile, Tonic said, "That was not what I had expected. It has not glowed red since the time of Napoleon. No matter we shall all enjoy the rest of this party." Or so they thought. Huge explosions went off and flames and smoke could be seen shooting into the night's sky. People looked down at the hotel and saw that the lobby was in flames.

**Author's Note:** It's getting intense now, isn't it? Well I do not have very much to say other than be prepared for the unexpected. Thank you for reading and REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

G.M.: So the lobby's in flames, they are about fifty stories up and the only exit is the roof.

Phantom: Don't go to the roof!

G.M.: … Why?

Phantom: Because the killers always get you on the roof.

G.M.: Hate to break it to you but that's the forest.

Phantom: Then what's the roof?

G.M.: Romantic scenes.

Phantom: TO THE ROOF!

G.M.: TO THE STORY!

**Chapter 13**

People shook in fear. They fled each way but all returned as their efforts were in vain. The elevators were blasted in or to dangerous to ride and the staircases were filled with the smoke of the slowly rising fire. Conan stood among the scrambling crowd, calm but confused. He hadn't anticipated this. Gin and Vodka had never informed him of any planned explosions so he ruled them out. There is where he hit a dead end. He had no idea if anyone besides the organization had a grudge on Tonic. In fact, he had very little knowledge of anything regarding the world outside the organization. Whenever he did something it was with specific instruction by Gin, even now he was on a mission planned by Gin. Gin was in control but he surely could do this, killing one of his own, could he?

-_Outside the Hotel_-

"That went smoothly. Now Tonic will definitely be disposed of, along with his information. That brat, Port, will be trapped as well. We kill two bastards with one attack." Gin said to Vodka, watching the red flames burst out of the bottom of the hotel and jet out into the clear, black sky. It would have already attracted so much attention but Ichitaru had to surround the hotel with a wall of trees to make it seem like a hidden jewel. Now his jewel was trapped in a blaze and no one knew.

"I hear Sherry has also attended our little soirée. We'll get all three of them and burn them until they're no longer recognizable." Vodka kept his eyes on the road, in case anyone should arrive. "She really gets to burn in hell."

"Remember to ignite the other bombs when they try to escape." Gin said, "We can't let them live, now can we?"

-_Inside_-

Conan stood by the window. He looked out over the parking lot and saw the car waiting there. He wondered whether they would leave him to die now but it stayed. He turned his attention away when a loud speaker came on with Tonic's ugly voice being projected.

"Attention! Attention! All guests please remain calm. I have notified the police, and medics of our situation. They are sending helicopters to the roof to evacuate everyone. We must go women and children first. Please everyone take the stairs outside the northern exit of the ballroom. These are not filled with smoke as the only begin at this floor." Tonic said calmly, but Conan could the terror within his voice.

It was evident to many but they followed all his instructions, with the exception of remaining calm. They scrambled and pushed themselves through the doors and up the winding staircase. People who fell were as good as stairs to the rest of the 'High Society' fighting their way to the top. Children were separated from their parents and lost in the crowds. The parents could only push on to avoid being trampled and hope their children would get out okay.

Tonic did not go to the northern stairs but rather walked up the Grand staircase in the far end of the ballroom. Slowly Conan masked himself within the crowds and followed Tonic up to the third floor over looking the ballroom. He walked towards a private elevator, not connected to the lobby to make his way up.

"Bastard," Conan mumbled to himself. "He sends everyone into a frenzy of life and death brutality, and he has a comfy cozy elevator to bring his undeserving ass up to safety. Not on my watch. I'll make sure the only thing going up is a rotting carcass." Conan slides slowly into the elevator with him at the last minute. Tonic looked less than scared, more annoyed that he had to share.

"Great a stow-away," Tonic sighed and shot Conan a disgusted look. "Stand over there and leave me alone, now that you're here."

"Being pretentious is not going to help you, prick."

"How dare you, brat. Do you know who I am?"

"Tonic." Suddenly, the bravado he had once had was gone. In its place was a quivering, empty man. Hollow eyes shone with fear and his legs were barely able to hold his weight.

"W-Who are you?"

"Port."

"You're with the organization. Leave me alone, I don't want any trouble. I do not have the information anymore and my lips will be sealed, if you just let me live."

"Unfortunately, I can't do that. It's way too fun to kill people." He raised a gun towards Tonic's face. Suddenly, he kicks Conan in the gut and the gun drops to the floor. They both drop to the floor to grab the gun butt Conan kicks Tonic in the face as he goes to grab it. Tonic swings his hand to his face, shooting the gun across the elevator. Conan gets up and begins to run towards it when Tonic grabs him and throws him against the opposite wall. Conan whips his shoe at Tonic's back, making him lunge forward and whack his head on the glass windowpane. It cracks, and Conan bashes Tonic's head against the glass until it shatters and falls to the ground, a now sixty-five storey fall. Tonic trips Conan, and kicks him to the edge of the elevator and pushes him over. Conan grabs the ledge with one hand, unsteady and fearful. Tonic stands proudly, but his pride leads him to get too close and Conan pulls himself up on Tonic's pant leg. Conan rolls off near the elevator doors. Tonic grabs the gun and fires. It misses Conan by an inch and ricochets back into Tonic's right lung. He drops to the floor, blood gushing from both his mouth and chest. He dies instantly.

The elevator doors open on floor ninety-seven, three floors short of the entrance to the roof. Conan did not want to be caught in the elevator with Tonic's body so he got off a few floor short and sent the body back down. The dark floor had a single window on the right wall far from Conan's current position and the light it shone on the hall was dim at best. He assumed the fire had spread to the electrical panels when he tried to switch on the lights in the hall and got sparks.

He found the staircase after a long, disoriented walk through the passageways. The halls were liked a large maze, made worse by the lack of light. The stairs were empty. 'They must still be a few floors down,' he thought. He went to the side and looked down. He could see the huge mass of people about twenty floors below him, scrambling their way up.

He breezed up the three remaining floors, opened the door to the roof, and found that there was a man in a white suit and cape standing there. It looked like he was waiting for something or someone. He was looking at the Moon's Sapphire, which he held up towards the light of the moon. It shone the same bright red he had seen before in the ballroom. This time though, it seemed calmer. The red flames within the jewel, flared with an unusual precision, as if the light was dancing elegantly for its audience. The man kept his eyes on the sapphire, seemingly unaware of Conan's presence.

Without lifting his gaze from the light skilfully manoeuvring itself inside the sphere he said, as easy as if it were a breath, "Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive, Tantei-kun."

**Author's Note: **Things are getting interesting. For both you and me now because all these ideas spin around in my head. However, I do have the ending planned and I hope it will be out by maybe end of July/early August. (Possibly) it will be the final chapter. So I thank-you for joining me in this ride and I hope it has been as fun for me as it was for you. READ N' REVIEWS are greatly appreciated.

**P.S.** I find it almost heart breaking that I banged out two chapter within the course of three weeks and I find that there are only a few reviews and half are by the same people. It really makes me upset and unwilling to write. That is one of the reasons this chapter took so much longer. So please review, even if it's just "good job" or "can't wait for next chapter," it really does help.


	14. Chapter 14

Phantom: Last chapter?

G.M.: Probably not. There's so much more we need to do.

Phantom: Then I'm still Alive!

G.M.: Good for you… Let's just start.

Phantom: (_Running in circles_) WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Chapter 14**

Conan stood there silently, watching the man in the white suit gaze into the sapphire. He looked intently at the jewel, examining each factor of the jewel; its colour, clarity, hardness but there was one aspect that completely enthralled him. Those eyes were focused on the lights playing within the jewel. With a sigh, he tossed the jewel over his shoulder toward Conan. It hit the floor and rolled past Conan to the edge of the roof.

"I was so sure that it was the right jewel. Too bad," Kaito said wearily. "But there's other business to attend to, right Tantei?" He turned towards Conan, eyes closed for a moment and a smirk wiped across his face. It made Conan feel a burning hatred towards him but had no idea why. It wasn't as though he knew this man, though the guy knew him. Why was he calling him Tantei-kun? When the man opened his eyes, a confused look spread across his face.

"What are you wearing Tantei? I never thought black would be you're colour but then, I guess that is hiding some new contraption." Kaito smiled. "So use it already, show me how useless you are in stopping me."

"Don't you mock me you sub-par thief. I've got bigger things to deal with than you," Conan walked to the edge of the roof and looked down to the driveway to see, among the emergency vehicles, Gin's car waiting near the exit. "Perfect." Conan looked to the sky in hopes of seeing a helicopter that he assumed was coming to get him. A few minutes of silence passed with Kaito staring in awe at Conan. Suddenly, Conan ran to the edge of the roof and looked down through the hazy smoke and the bright emergency lights watching Gin's car. Gin's hand popped out the window and slowly waved good-bye.

"That motherfucking bastard! He set this up to kill me off. Oh, if he thinks he'll get away with this he is in for a rude awakening." He took out his gun and started to empty it on the car. The first few shots hit the car dead on but soon Gin and Vodka fled the onslaught of bullets. Conan disposed of the empty gun by throwing it into the fire.

"I never saw you as one to use guns, Tantei. You upped your game." Kaito smiled and took out his card gun. "Bullets or cards, which it the mightier weapon?"

"If I am going to die here I might as well kill you first." Conan displayed a crooked little smile underneath the shadows of his face. He grabbed a second gun and rose it to point directly at Kaito Kid's face. "Let's test the bullet first!" Conan pulled the trigger and a bullet whizzed by Kaito's monocle, cutting the string and dropping the glass to the floor. It shattered.

Kaito whipped out his card gun and jumped into the air. Cards came flying left, right and center. Conan dodged a great many of them but soon found himself pinned down by the razor sharp cards that pierced through his black clothing and rooted themselves in the rooftop. Struggling only achieved in cutting his arms and legs on the sharp cards. Though it only caused him more pain, he continued to struggle. Kaito watched this dark fire within Conan for several minutes, completely stupefied, until footsteps could be heard on the metal stairs leading to the roof. Suddenly, Hiabara's head appeared from below the surface of the roof. She eyed Conan, who turned when he heard the noise.

Hiabara froze in her place. Conan was clearly different. Not only the clothes and attitude, it was much more than that. Something about Conan's heart had been altered and she could feel it in the cold, expressionless gaze that he gave her: the same gaze that she saw all too often at the Black Organization.

She snapped out of it quickly when Kaito said, "You invited another person to our showdown. I thought it was only going to be you and me here." Kaito looked over. "You got a gun too?" He pointed the card gun at her and she darted out of the oncoming barrage of cards. She ducked by Conan's side.

"Are you okay Kudo?" She whispered. Kaito saw her cowering and lowered his gun.

"It's okay little girl. Now that you are harmless to me, I don't need to use this." He smirked. "But I do need to ask for your bust, waist, and hip size." He deliberately looked at Conan as he said this, hoping for some sort of reaction but all he got was a blank, angry stare. Anger is something.

Conan shifted his gaze from Hiabara to Kaito, struggled some more (refusing Hiabara's help) then screamed in fury, "I am Port, the deadly kid assassin, and you will let me out of here if you know what's good for you!" Hiabara fell backwards as she realized what he meant by that.

Kaito just went up to Conan and stared him straight in the eye. "You are in no position to tell me what to do!" As they stared coldly into each other's eyes, a set of bombs went off along the roof and flung all three of the over the edge.

**Author's Note**: Well first off: This is clearly not the end. I liked how it ended here so I chose to stop, short of the ending. Secondly, I understand that this is super behind schedule but there were so many different ideas that needed to be sort out, in regards to the finale, that it took longer than expected. Thank-you for bearing with me. Enjoy!

P.S. READ AND REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Phantom: SOO? Are we finally done now? Is it time to say goodbye?

G.M.: (_Wiping the tears away_) I think so little buddy. Come here! (_Hugs and cry together_). Now if you would do the honours for our last chapter.

Phantom: ON TO THE STORY!

**Chapter 15**

Suddenly a orangey-red light erupted in the sky, followed by clouds of dark grey smoke causing crowds around the building to scream terrified. Events in their city seemed to get more criminal and drastic as the time passed. "Terrorist attack!" was screamed from every angle mixing with the crying and screams of terror making on inaudible yet piercing noise from below. The smoke cleared and below the police blocked all exits and attempted to get some reading from those inside. Gin and Vodka's car was stopped about a half a mile from the building as part of the quarantine zone. The pair just stepped out quietly and stared into the sky. The dark blue night was clouded with smoke painting it a solid black, the only lights seen were the embers glowing and the flickering of those in the building.

"What in the he-" Conan woke with a hard thumping feeling in his head. He slowly opened his eyes, squinting as his vision was painted in a red light from the blood in front of his eyes. He tried to move but the rest of his body refused, numb from the pain. He managed to turn his head and saw the little girl laying a little ways off. They had been blasted from the roof to a small overhanging rooftop of the ballroom. Maybe no more than 20 feet wide in both directions it was a miracle she landed here instead of over the edge. He twisted his head more, the pain rushing through him and returning operation to his entire system. Out of the corner of his eye lay the stranger in the white suit, his cape fluttering in the wind hanging over the ledge alongside his left leg. Conan slowly got himself propped up on his elbow then standing, wobbly.

The girl stood as well. When he looked upon her, a name came to his mind, almost naturally. Hiabara. He called out slowly, "Hia… Hiabara?" almost questioning how comfortable it felt to say her name. The thief got up as well, almost easily, and shook himself off.

"That was quite the surprise. Didn't expect you to be one to use explosives but…" Conan ignored him and continued staring at the girl who approached weakly.

"Do you remember?" she asked hope filling her eyes. They looked as if they had once been as hard as his were. He could only shake his head.

"If you two lovebirds are done I have some business with Tantei-kun I'd like to settle."

"Kaito." She called out. "He doesn't have any idea who you are. He's been-" she paused for a moment then continues, "brainwashed." Conan stood for a moment, his head throbbing in pain and images flashing by of him and this girl with other young children, most of whom he did not know. Kaito simply smirked, and went to grab his card gun but it was lost, along with Conan's gun, in the blast.

"Looks like you lost your weapon but I still have some," Conan said, holding up his fists and his eyes filling with an all too familiar hatred. He ran at the man and proceeded to attack him. Kaito was not a weak as he thought, weaving and bobbing through at his attempts to punch him. Conan pulled his leg out from under him and held him over the edge. Kaito simply released himself from Conan's grasp and fell.

"He just… killed himself?" Conan looked over the edge to see Kaito pull a string and a white hang glider appear.

"It was fun but I'll return when you remember how to play our little game." He said with a cheeky smile before soaring away. Conan turned away seething mad, then another girl ran up to the rooftop. She had long dark hair, a thin build, and radiated an easy yet incredible tough aura. Her eyes saw Conan first and she ran to him.

"You're alive!" Ran sobbed. She knew there was a reason she hadn't given up hope yet. Even when she was convinced that it was over, there was still a voice inside her that continued to say that Conan was alive. And her instincts were correct. Conan just pushes away. Ran turns to Hiabara, "Why did you run off, we needed to get out of here but you go to the roof?"

"I saw him and followed." They both turn to a Conan looking confused as ever. His mind was flushed with new images of this girl, her family, and all the times they had spent together. Then something clicked. All the pieces of the puzzle feel into place and for once, his history was no longer a mystery. He fell back and sobbed.

"What the hell happened to me?" He said. Hiabara just walked over and hugged him.

"It isn't your fault you know that right."

"Yeah but I'll get back at them for this." His anger ready to boil over. A helicopter flew in above and a man with a megaphone began to yell.

"Are you all okay? Is anyone hurt?" They shook their heads. "We're going to get you guys out of here. Grab the rope." A long thin cable fell in front of them. Hiabara reached up but wasn't able to grab it. Neither was Ran. The helicopter lowered itself and the winds began to pick up. Hiabara grabbed onto the rope and climbed up. Ran followed her lead. As Conan went to grab the rope, a gust of wind swept him away and over the edge of the building.

"CONAN!" Ran yelled, letting go of the rope and diving after him.

'This is it,' Conan thought to himself. 'My luck has finally run out.' He saw a figure falling after him. Ran wrapped her arms around him and whispered.

"I won't ever left you get hurt." It felt so right being in her arms, despite the situation, that Conan couldn't help blushing and hugging her close. Kaito, who had been watching from a distance, dove down, snatching both of them and gliding towards a bush before dropping the pair into it.

A few weeks had passed after the building incident. Conan lied through his teeth to get out of trouble with Kogoro. That night the two were found in the bushes, unharmed. Conan darted off to check for Gin and Vodka but they had escaped, leaving their car behind. Conan vowed he would get them back eventually. Eventually he would.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has continued to read my story through thick and thin, through the almost once a year updates and through the crappy filler. I had to end it like this because I was so out of ideas, and I lost my motivation. That's why it seems so… detached. But I had to give it an ending because I made a promise to a reader and I wasn't going to break that. I plan to work on my own stories now, not fan fictions so this is probably the last time you'll hear from me. I am really happy to have been surrounded by such an enthusiastic audience, I really love you people. So without anything left to say I'll end with a Huge Thank-You and hope that I'll get to interact with all of you in the future. BYE!


End file.
